Sorry 'Bout It
is the tenth episode of Survivor: Malaysia. Alpoh Back at camp, Violet thanks her alliance for keeping her. Whitney says that what Henry did at tribal was very impressive and he chuckles, saying he thought it seemed fishy that Courtney was the one to leave. The three guys go down to the beach to talk and Jose asks what they’re supposed to do now. Robert says they need an idol because that alliance is too scared to split votes again so if they get an idol and use it on the right person they’re golden. Back at the shelter, Abby starts to dig through Roberts bag. Violet asks what she’s doing and Abby pulls out the note from Robert’s old idol. She then pulls out some supplies she’s collected from the island and she brought with her and she starts making a fake hidden immunity idol. Henry laughs and says that this is gonna be good. Abby holds up her finished product and Whitney says it looks real. Abby puts the note on it, wraps it and ties it up and goes into the woods to hide it. The three guys go into the woods to find an idol and Abby can hear them so she quietly hides it in the hollow of a weird looking tree. She hides in a bush as the guys walk into the area. The three split up and Robert starts checking the area where Abby hid the fake idol. Robert takes a few minutes but eventually checks the hollow and gets the fake idol and celebrates to himself. Abby holds back laughter as Robert hides the idol and continues to pretend to look as the other two guys come back. The three walk back to the beach and Abby runs to the shelter. Challenge Jose wins immunity. Alpoh At camp everybody congratulates Jose who is happy he won immunity. Robert immediately pulls Darius aside and says that he has a deal to make Darius. Darius asks if he’s in any position to make deals and Robert pulls out an idol and says that he found this after tribal. Darius asks why he told him and Robert says that he wants a final 2 deal with Darius. Darius asks what he would get out of it and Robert says no one wants him to win, and everyone who has been on Robert’s side is safe because Robert is such a big shield. Darius asks if he would use his idol on him and Robert says no but he wants to trust Darius and showed it by showing him the idol. Darius says he’ll try to save him tonight so he doesn’t need to waste his idol and Robert says he’ll vote whoever. The majority alliance meet up and Violet asks if they should go for Robert. Jose suggests going for Logan. Everyone’s surprised and Abby asks him why and he says that Logan is really good at challenges unlike Robert who gets out early in every challenge and will be easy to take out after. Henry says Robert is very sneaky but Whitney says she kind of agrees with Darius. The alliance discusses who they should vote and don’t come to a clear answer. The minority meets up and Jose asks what they should do. Robert says that he talked to Darius and he’s willing to go to rocks for the alliance, but he thinks someone could flip in the revote. Logan asks who they should vote and Jose suggests Abby since her going would be good but if she’s safe from rocks it isn’t the end of the world and the others agree on that plan. Tribal Council Everybody walks into the tribal council area and sit down. Jurors Elizabeth, Courtney and Vince, voted out at the last tribal council. Jeff asks Violet how it feels to have survived the last tribal by one vote and she says that she is so happy her alliance believed her and kept her safe and she’s especially thankful for Henry. Jeff asks Jose what it’s like to lose another number and Jose says he’s so used to it by now that he just has to move on and try to stay safe. Jeff asks Robert how it feels to be unprotected and he says that it’s terrible especially since Jose is immune and people like Logan. Jeff asks Abby if Robert should be worried tonight and she says that just like Robert said before, unless you’re immune you’re in danger and that’s been proven this season. Jeff says it's time to vote. The players then vote. Jeff reads the votes. First vote… Abby. Abby. Logan. Logan and Jose look surprised Logan. Logan. Whitney looks at Darius. Logan. 10th Person voted out of Survivor: Malaysia and the fourth member of the jury… Logan. 6-2). Logan and Jose look shocked at Robert flipping but Robert just smiles. Logan grabs his torch and gets it snuffed. He wishes everyone good look and leaves and Vince rolls his eyes at them wasting a vote. Votes Abby voted for Logan: “I’m not quite sure why we’re doing this but I can admit you’re a bigger physical threat.” Darius voted for Logan: “Sorry but Robert just gave me information that I can use to my advantage. Is it a fake idol? Yea, but he doesn’t know that so he thinks he showed me a real one.” Henry voted for Logan: “Sorry but I have to go with the alliance on this one. I don’t agree with it but I can’t not vote with everyone.” Robert voted for Logan: “Sorry for feeding you lies and flipping but I’m moving onto the next stage of my game and I can’t be constantly plotting from the bottom every round or else I won’t win.” Violet voted for Logan: “You’re very good physically and you’re the only surfer archetype that I don’t hate so good job I guess.” Whitney voted for Logan: “Sorry Logan but your physical game will get you further than Robert pulling off a few schemes. You’re a nice guy though.” Jose voted for Abby: “You’re the middle man of your alliance who’s a threat but also not someone who needs to go right away, so you’re the perfect candidate to vote. Sorry ‘bout it.” Logan voted for Abby: “You’re really nice and seem like you’d be a good mother but I have to vote for you. At least if you go you can see Vince.” Final Words “Im like, surprised man. I mean I’m not that surprised the plan didn’t work but I’m surprised that Robert flipped and that I was the one who was voted out instead of him but that’s the game I guess. This was a great experience and I know I’ll always have my bros Willie, Vince and Jose.” ‘’~Logan, 8th Place’’